Lucy Strong
by Virgo but Gemini
Summary: After Lucy and Natsu meet a foe that gravely injures Natsu what will Lucy do?


**I do not own Fairy Tail... Sadly. And this story takes place after the Tartarus arc spoilers may be lurking.**

The foe was too strong.

Even for Natsu.

As he continued to crawl towards the shadowy figure, even though his magic was depleted and most of his bones where broken, I shed countless tears. Even though I was just as broken and bloodied with my whole right side crushed to basically dust not a single crystal tear was for me. All fell for the pink haired mage I've loved for so long.

"I will get you for hurting Lucy you... you..." His voice began to fade. I struggled from where I laid sprawled across the ground from a crippling blow. I slowly inched my way to the splayed out wizard. Tears fell from my face to his as I inwardly screamed at my self for being so weak.

"I'm so sorry Natsu, so so sorry. I wish I was stronger so I could protect you. You always protect me. That's why... that's why I love you so much you idiot so don't die on me now!" I screeched the last part as his breathing became raged. "I mean I grew so much in power over the year you where gone. I'm stronger now God dam... it but it's not enough. I'm still not strong enough I'm going to loose you if you don't keep breathing!" I was hysterical.

I felt his hand, broken and blood stained, take mine.

"Your not weak Luce," he smiled. "I've just never given you the chance to show it." With those words his eyes inched closed.

"No. No no no no no no! Natsuuuu don't close your eyes! Come on Natsu please." I wailed. All the while a booming laugh resounded from a shadow cloaked figure behind us. The culprit to Natsu's condition.

"Aw poor wittle boy couldn't protect his wittle girly friend this time?! How awful." It mocked falling into another fit of laughter.

I snapped.

All of a sudden my legs felt new.

And my lungs worked.

I stood tall, proud, and pissed.

And I let loose all of my fear, frustration, pain, and anguish into an ear piercing screech.

(Normal POV)

Her leather pouch lit up as her keys burst from it. Power crackling bet "ween them. Planet like orbs surrounded her colliding with silent force as if they where still suspended in space. The scream resounded through out Fiore to the rest of Earthland and rested over the spirit world. Other celestial mages looked down to see their own keys light up with power. Yukino was the first to reach for hers. She gasped as she saw what Lucy saw and felt what Lucy felt. She whispered in response,

"Borrow my power. Borrow my keys."

All over Earthland the chant repeated.

"Borrow my power. Borrow my keys."

"Borrow my power. Borrow my keys."

"Borrow my power. Borrow my keys."

"Borrow my power. Borrow my keys."

By ones and twos and threes keys appeared in front of Lucy as she glided towards her now silent foe. Keys spun around her in a circler pattern. She held up her hand as if she was summoning one of her spirits when the final key appeared in her grasp. She looked up as her eyes began to glow a stark white to see a familiar key in her hand.

"Hello old friend," she whispered.

A golden glow over took her. When the glow subsided she was dressed in a similar garb to that of the celestial king. A faint image of whom was shadowing her.

"Why must so many make my old friend cry?" He questioned.

Lucy's many spirits surrounded her with the spirits of strangers surrounding them. All of Yukino's were suspended above her. A single spirit stood directly behind her holding Lucy in her arms.

"Long time no see eh Lucy?" Aquarius smiled. "Let's get this guy."

A still glowing Lucy raised her free hand causing the ring of keys to rise and the planets to concentrate above her.

The man stood there in shock. 'Is this the true power hidden in this weak shell' he thought to himself.

Lucy raised the hand holding Aquarius's key above her head. Then with a voice that held a thousand others she boomed,"The stars that grant me light and the planets that sustain me I ask that you help me. I ask that you banish this dark man who has been corrupted by his own power. Who has forsaken himself by injuring the one I love. He has taken much and now it is his turn to give. A life for a life. A name for a name. Suffering for suffering. I plead that you liberate this man from his evil corpse and only leave behind any speck of goodness that may hide deep within his heart, if there is a speck to be found." She lowered her hand to point the end of the key at the man. Using that as their que the planets above her flew to him and the spirits lept into action. Even the small Nicolas. All fighting for the kindhearted celestial Mage. After they finished their work Lucy collapsed to the ground from the sheer amount of magic used. As the running feet of their comrades approached, alerted by her scream to late, the only things that where left where a speck of gold and a glinting key in Lucy's hand.

"I told you Luce... my love." Whispered Natsu as he gave up fighting and lost conciseness. Knowing fully that he was safe thanks to his blonde love.

 **AN: thanks for reading! This was my first fan fiction ever so I hope you enjoyed! I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes that my have surfaced during the development of this one-shot. This story was made after I was frustrated with Lucy being protrade as weak since she's not! She just has a restrictive magic type. Just if you where wondering anyway so once again hoped you've enjoyed bye!**


End file.
